Gia and Ricky DeSantos
Ricky and Gia's relationship is more like a sister and brother relationship along with a tint of a mother and son relationship. She is the legal guardian of Ricky from now on. Relationship Gia and Ricky meet after he turns up at their house while she is coming back from school one day. She asks if he is lost to which he says he wants to see Archie, he introduced himself and she remembered he was the boy that stabbed Archie and then run off, she told him to come inside with her to wait for Archie. She offers him a drink in which he replies with a cup of coco, she leaves him to drink he's drink in the kitchen and goes into the living room. As soon as she hears the door unlock she runs to the door telling Ricky to stay in the kitchen before she opens the door. She tells Archie that Ricky has come back to apologise and he scoffs walking towards the kitchen telling Ricky to leave she tries to stop Archie from throwing him out but Ricky gets up and walks out before saying Thank You to Gia. Without Gia knowing Ricky stands outside the door , she confronts Archie saying she is not leaving a 13 year old boy outside. Archie eventually gives up which causes Gia to go to the front door to see if he had left or if she can see him, to her surprise he is sat on the steps. She calls his name and tells him to come inside she gives him blankets and a shirt to sleep in she tells him that if he needs anything to come and awake her. She calls him up the next day but he is no where to be found all that Gia finds is a note that says thank you for being caring but I won't stay where he is not wanted, she shows Archie and he says maybe it's for the best. Everyday she see's if he may return but she knows he will not. To her surprise Ricky turns up again one day saying he needs to speak with the 'Red Paladin' she knows that nickname for Archie from the game G&G. She tells Ricky to go inside with her only to lock the door behind them and tell him to sit on the sofa, he explains to her that he was sent to kill the 'Red Paladin' in which she cuts him off asking was that not his quest before, the conversation between them ends with him telling Gia that the King will find him. Archie agreed for Ricky to stay or live with them and his mother came back in town for Gia to sign papers to be Ricky's main guardian, as of when the papers where signed Gia had full care over Ricky. He promised her to stop playing G&G but secretly continues to play and luring Jughead's sister Jellybean into the game to. Jughead called Gia one evening and asked where Ricky was to her reply she told him the last time she knew he was with Jellybean at pops, Jughead saying he was at pops and Ricky nor Jellybean where there makes Gia worry, going with Jughead to find them both. After finding them both Gia takes Ricky home and starts asking him where he has been, he explains he took Jellybean to see the King in which she sighs heavily and gets frustrated at him. From this moment on their relationship seems to be good but always Gia is a little frustrated with how he continues to play G&G, she is worried about him. Conversations Category:Relationships